micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Scientopia
Account owner What is the title of the one who manages this user account? Kyng Fyrst 18:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Tsar Royale Jacob Tierney :Thank you, Tsar Royalé. Kyng Fyrst 19:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Meeting I would personally be more than glad to meet you in London, altough there might be a HUGE problem: my school will terminate on exactly that week, and I still have NO idea when I'm leaving (since I am going back to Italy... erm, District for summer) so it might happen that I will leave on that week. I'll ask my parents and eventually arrange a date. p.s We could eventually not only sign a treaty, but exchange medals, like the meeting that Molossia had with Vikesland. That would be very interesting too. :D --Cajak 22:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Alright It is actually okay for me. I WILL be in London until the 7th of July so it should be alright. I talked about this meeting with a few members of my Cabinet and they'd like to come too if it's okay for you. I just need to know from you: when, where and how, and I'll see if it's okay for me. p.s Yes, your contribution and dedication to science has awarded you the Knighthood of the Order of the Blue Star, and we will give you medal + certificate in case that we meet. Congratulations ! --Cajak 00:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... The 1st happens to be my very last day of school, so I don't believe I will be able to meet. We can try eventually the day after, Thursday the 2nd, and why not, at the Houses of Parliament (I advice in front of the entrance, on the park, which can be found easily and is also close to the Underground). Oh, by "how" I meant if there was any dressing code or special thing that I, or we, had to respect, but I assume that normal clothes will be more than ok. --Cajak 00:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ---- It's Italian military surplus, and it's whan we can basically afford for now. However, we will try to make something more "ours" in the future. Alrighy then, we'll see you on th 2nd. Eventually e-mail me (federal-republic-stcharlie@hotmail.it) if you need anything, like my number or else. --Cajak 01:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) E-mail I sent you an email at you official address (scientopia@hotmail.co.uk) about the details of tomorrow's meeting. Alexander Reinhardt, Prime Minister of St.Charlie (Cajak 08:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC)) Crap... Yes I sent you a message about it. I tried in every way but they refused. You'll find more on the e-mail. --Cajak 21:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings Thank you for the welcoming. I´m an old micronationalist from lusophone sector, more exactly from Free Community of Pasargada. See Pasargada. See Bruno Cava. I hope to collaborate correctly, please send me critiques and advices whenever you feel necessary. Re: Scientopian Science Education Institute I would be delighted to join the Scientopian Science Education Institute, thank you for the opportunity. Regards, Crown Prince Jonathan --Austenasia 05:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Poker In the Second Micronational Games, we need someone to organize the Poker event. This includes setting up games, finding a facility, and creating a schedule. Would you be interested? Kyng Fyrst 18:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, I want to create a page about my kingdom, Great Olland, but I don't know how to create one like the others that have the table with all the facts, Many Thanks, --GreatOllandGov 18:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the disturbance Hello, My English is not very good and I use straight a translator to make myself halfway understandable. I am a inhabitant from Pristinien. I have straight a email gotten from Marco Dresner who in that said that you banished him from the MicroWiki. He said in the email also that he was not the only one "insulting" the king of the Vikesland. Apparently has User:Abkhaz it also made. Look you the talk page of Mr. Dresner on and scroll herunter, then you will see "Look what I found" and in the ground he makes exactly the same. I find it anyway unfair that you banished Mr. Dresner, especially because it for a whole week is and at the moment makes Pristinien much changes through. Not seeing of that should you him also at least a warning given have. It was yes not so, as when he that always made. He has once a mistake made. Have you not ever made a mistake? To good last was he also not too insulting, he said only "pompous moron", and called him that not even directly but rather indirect. I hope that the translation halfway sense gave. Greetings, --Citizen123 12:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Project Levity - Channel City Hello, I am President Tom Turner from Rukora. You may or may not have heard of our nation. One of my current plans is for a project called Channel City which is similar (but not quite like) Project Levity. The plan is to build a artificial city in the middle of the English Channel outside French and British waters. We should be able to negociate with those governments to build there. The city would be likely to become our capital and will include a small airport, government offices, embassies, entertainment and very importantly, housing. We plan to have it complete be 2020-2030. I would like to know more about project Levity to see if we could work together in order to achieve our aims together some day in the future. I hope to hear a reply soon. Best Regards Tom Turner 19:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : Just so you know, it might be a long time before you get a reply. Jacob Tierney is absent at the moment and will be for a while longer yet. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 19:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I would love to fill you in on Project Levity, however at current I am thoroughly busy. E-mail correspondence will best. Renasia@hotmail.com. Thank you : [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 13:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Just wanted to welcome you back to the MicroWiki. Its good to see your active again! Will Renasia be attending any GUM meetings in the near future? Kalvin Koolidge 17:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) CDF Catapult Well, I used this catapult slung between a wooden frame (made up of fencing rails sawn into four one-metre lengths, two 75cm lengths, two 50cm diagonals, and two offcuts as the arms) to make the catapult itself, and I used parcel tape to provide a non-chafing surface for the catapult to attach to. I'm using some four-inch nails as axles for the wheels to enable me to move it around more easily. I can fire a projectile about forty to fifty meters, a fraction of the total estimated range of 150m. I can't fire it any further at the moment without the weapon upending itself due to the force applied to the slingshot, but I hope to remedy this by adding a floor to the base and piling sandbags on it. I hope this answers your questions, but if you wish to ask anything else, feel free to do so! --Demontux 09:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Pianetas I would like to work on Aurum notes, but I expect my summer to be very busy in both St.Charlie and my studies. Sorry. Eventually, I can give you the "parts" I've used for my notes. Just contact me --Cajak [★Admin★] 11:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Meeting Greetings to those in Renasia, We would of course be interested in a 'large meetup', but I am mystified as to what you mean by 'large'. Are you suggesting a meetup with multiple Citizens, or a meetin of two leaders, a la Kevin Baugh and the leader of Vikesland? Also, do you have a location in mind? I'm aware that your are located near the Plymouth region, but I'm not sure where you'd be willing to travel to. Forgive the confused manner, and also the late reply. I wasn't 'informed' by good old MicroWiki about your comment until today. Regards, Holly Davies I Picture what is with that picture? Jaxson25 20:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The picture on your user page Jaxson25 10:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I know, its what is said bellow that that I want a explanation for Jaxson25 21:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Draco Republic war against Progle The Draco Republic has declared war on my nation, claiming that they want to take over my land and stop my religion. Given your previous comments on their page, I thought you might be willing to make a temporary alliance against them. I await your reply, Proglish 01:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Rather Late Answers Hello 'Scientopia'. I believe in the July of this year you offered a formal alliance to the T.F.o.Erephisia. I contact you ask whether you are still willing to become allies with Erephisia. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 01:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I didn't answer immediatly for two reasons: 1: I didn't know about the disscussion pages on the articles until recently 2. I have been quite busy lately, both micronationally and para-micronationally : I doubt that's possible because Jacob Tierney's disbanded Renasia and joined Egtavia instead. Aldrich Lucas talk • 03:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah right, never mind then B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 13:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC)